


Invisible as Ghost

by Beck2Beckk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills High School, Birthday, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad Stiles, Stiles is 18, forgotten, left out! Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck2Beckk/pseuds/Beck2Beckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pack, right? and Pack doesn't forget eachother, right?</p>
<p>aka as the one where the pack doesn't really treat stiles like pack and forget an important day! but maybe someone does remember after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is not Home Alone and I am NOT Kevin McCalister!

There is indeed something worse than being alone and having no friends. It’s being constantly surrounded by people and feeling no connection. When those who claim to be your friends fall short of even your lowest expectations.

That’s the life I live, Stiles Stilinski, surrounded by pack yet feeling like an omega. Don’t be confused, I’m no wolf just supposedly part of a pack. The more they call me pack, the more I feel like it doesn’t mean much at all. It’s like I’m invisible on the most important of days

-          -      -              -              -              -              -              -              -              -              -              -

“Hey Stiles, can you grab me a soda while you’re up in and in the kitchen?” Isaac asks me using his puppy eyes against me

“I guess I can goldilocks” I playfully tease him. As I reach into the fridge to grab Isaac’s soda and my water bottle I notice the pack calendar on the front of the fridge. My heart swelled in excitement as I noted they had tomorrow circled several times with exclamations. _They remembered my birthday!!!_  I thought.

I had been sure they’d forgotten because they hadn’t mentioned it at all. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be ‘that person’.  My happy thoughts, however, are cut off my Isaac yelling for me.

“Stiles, how long doesn’t it take to grab a soda and a water? Hurry up! I’m thirsty” he says

“Settle down!” I yell back “If you really need it so soon then get off your ass and get it yourself.” I don’t get a response back so I open up the fridge again and grab a sandwich from yesterday’s pack meeting to munch on.

I sit back down and hand Isaac his precious Dr. Pepper. 

I sip on my water for a while and unwrap the sandwich I had gotten earlier. I take bite a grimace as I remember I needed mayo for it. SO I set it down and get up to grab the mayo. When I sit back down the sandwich is gone. I look around and see that Erica has grabbed it.

“Dude! That was mine!” I tell her

“Yeah well I got hungry so deal with it” she retorts

“Rude Beyotch…” I mutter

“Damn Straight Batman” she teases back with a smirk.

-          -      -              -              -              -              -

The evening goes on and I stand up to stretch out to head home. I grin widely at everyone and say goodnight.

They give me slightly perturbed looks at my wide smile but say goodnight none the less and I head home. 

Dad was on a night shift but he’d be home tomorrow to wish me a happy birthday in the morning

-          -      -              -              -              -             

I wake up earlier than normal so I can take the time to look nice and for once comb my unruly hair.

I decide on a pair of skinny jeans Erica had thrust upon me last month that I never wore and  a plain black tee with a teal plaid shirt over it.

 For me, this was Oscar’s fancy. The girls will be proud.

I head down the stairs to see my dad sitting at the counter with a stack of pancakes and an ‘18’ candle stuck through the middle. I get a little excited and trip

He looks up as he hears me trip and fall down the stairs

“You okay buddy?” he asks looking only mildly concerned as I tend to fall a lot.

“Yup! All good daddio” I respond

“Well happy 18th birthday bud. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become, and so would mom” he says, his eyes glazing over at the mention of mom

“Thanks dad” I respond gruffly and give him our famous manly (read: big bear) hug.

“You’re mom wrote you a letter before she passed in the hospital. Here you go. I’m gonna go catch some sleep before I go in later. It’s a school night so don’t stay out to late celebrating tonight. It can wait for the weekend.” Dad reminds me. I take the letters out of his hands gingerly and put it in my backpack.

I dig into the pancakes and before I know it, it’s time to leave for school. I can’t wait to see what Scott did to my locker this year.

Last year, he literally tied 30 balloons to my locker. It got us detention but it was really nice of him.

 

When I walk to my locker I’m disappointed to see nothing there. But perhaps Scott just isn’t here yet.

 

I get more and more antsy as I don’t see any of the pack as the first bell gets closer to ringing.

 

At some point I give up on seeing them this morning and resolve to see them at lunch.

 

However, at lunch I don’t see any of them and end up sitting by myself. I can see Danny shooting me weird looks and gets up to come to my table.

“hey Stiles, what’re you doing over here alone man?” he asks gently

“Um, I don’t really know where they are” I reveal

“They’re in L.A. remember? Jackson told me about the trip 2 weeks ago. How come you aren’t with them?” he asks curiously

“Umm.. I, uh, wasn’t invited” I say

“Well….” He says awkwardly “That’s strange. Well, there’s an open spot at the lacrosse table if you want it” he offers walking away. He turns back around and says “Oh, and Happy 18th Stiles. I hope it’s a good day”

 “Thanks Danny!” I smile and whip out my phone to see if I got any messages from the pack,

 There ones from Scott :

**Hey man, I ttlly 4got….** **Can u pck up da hmwrk 4 da pack? Thanks! See you Friday!**

 And one from his dad:

**Hey Stiles, just wanted to say Happy 18 th again and I hope your friends are treating you well. See you later. Love you. **

I sigh and text Scott back :

**Rn’t you 4gettin smthn imprtnt?! Lke 2day Scott?????**

My phone buzzes a minute later with his response:

**O ya!!! Thnks 4 da rmndr! Moms wrkin evng shft. Can u drp her some dnnr? Thanks! Gtg pck bndg now! TTYL**

Wow, not only was I _not_ invited to their trip, they all _completely_ forgot about me and my birthday and are just asking  favors of me left and right, assuming I’ll say yes.

 

If this is was being pack for humans is supposed to be like… I’m not sure if I _want_ to be pack.

 

**_To be continued, I promise_ ** **_J_ **


	2. So incredibly sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for my awfulness

Hi guys, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for not continuing. I do in fact have plans to finish but personal problems this fall halted said plans. I will try to update this and finish, just give me some time. I hope to have the next chapter up before my winter break ends, so please don't loose faith in this story or me!! Love you guys for reading and hopefully seeing this through!  
-Beck


	3. Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED, IT ISNT ALOT BUT ITS SOMETHING TO START WITH!!

 

A deep hollow feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach as I realized that my best friend, brother rather, has forgotten my birthday. The text may have been short but it sent 1000 messages and I received every single one of them: _I wasn’t pack, I didn’t matter, I’m nothing but the pity member of the pack who can never say no._

I go through the rest of the day in a zombie like trance. I go to class but I don’t absorb or learn anything. I go home. Do my homework and drive to a dinner close to the house and pick up dinner for Mrs. McCall and Dad.

When I present Mrs. McCall with her dinner I get a hug and kiss along with a happy birthday. It was nice to feel like someone remembered and cared.

I  pull up to the station with a burger and fries along with a shake for my dad. I usually try and make sure he eats healthy but he gets cheat days, like today. However, when I walked in his office, dad and the new deputy were sharing carry out steaks from the local steak house.

The smile I had when I came in dropped from my face just as dad notices me and the food in my hand and meets my eyes with a guilty look.

“Sorry son, I forgot you were coming around. Why don’t you go share that with someone from the pack or Scott?” he tell me

“yeah, let the adults talk kid” the deputy says with a snide tone

“Deputy.” Dad barks, “ You treat my son with some damn respect. He’s done more for this station than you’ll ever know…”

“Ill see you tonight tomorrow Dad” I say with a sigh and decide to text Derek as I walk out. I wonder if he’s with the beta’s and has forgotten about me too

**Me:** **Hey Der, ‘sup?**

**Sourwolf: Nothing @ home. You?**

**Me: Have some burgers and no one to eat with. You in?**

He and I have gotten pretty close  recently.

**Sourwolf: Sure. Be @ yours in 15 min**

**Me: See you then ;)**

* * *

 

“So why aren’t you with the rest of the pack? I thought it was your birthday present from them…” Derek asks hesitantly

“I could ask you the same ques- Wait, you know it’s my birthday?” I ask

“ Of course I know your birthday I care about you” He says

“ Guess I can’t say the same thing for the rest of the pack…” I tell him with a bitter edge to my voice

“Well I know what’ll make you feel better” he says, his eyes dilating

“Yeah? What’s that?” I ask as I step up right to him

“This” he says right before sealing his mouth over me, making me forget the shitty day I’ve had

* * *

 

I sit up with a gasp as I remember the letter Dad had given me in the morning and that I stuffed in my backpack

“Was wrong Sti’?” Derek asks, voice sleepy and slurred

“Nothing” I reply and resolve to read it in the morning. With a heavy heart and a lump in my throat, I turn over back on side and snuggle further into Derek.

**To be conintued….. I promise :)** **  
**

**Note: I’m SO SORRY about the wait, I’ve been dealing with some serious stuff but I found some time to do this so thank you for reading and sticking by me. I’ll hopefully have the next chapter up before March…. I swear!!! If you all ever have any prompts or ideas as where to take this fic or any one shots, lemme know! Love y’all!**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf CHaracters are all their own and owned by Jeff Davis but the plot if all mine :)
> 
> Hi Guys! Thanks so much for reading this! . Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


End file.
